User blog:DarRam/What if Marilyn Monroe was a Bond Girl?
Marilyn Monroe, the 50's sex symbol and one of the people who would be great at playing a Bond girl because she proves it through her filmography and modeling career. Here we take look at what it would have been like if she actually portrayed a Bond girl. Now, she would have to die much later in life in order for this scenario to occur due to her dying in 1962, a couple of months before the release of the first Bond film,[[Dr. No| Dr.No]], in our timeline. This wild scenario would bring her career to new heights, playing in her very first action film, which she has never starred in before and was only allowed to star in musicals and comedies prior to this scenario. The producers probably might hire her as a Bond girl, but it is question of if this role could potentially damage her already depressive behind the scenes life or she could be saved by Frank Sinatra as he had wanted to get her out of the state she was in. Being in a Bond film would be a huge breakthrough in her career since she would abandon and violated the polices the were in place for her by 20th Century Fox. If hope becomes an answer she might live a longer life, despite conspiracy theories floating around about her death being faked and that she's really still alive, out of the public eye. Content with her saviour, Sinatra, she may be able to live on freely turning that artificial blonde hair she was forced to wear for years to her natural dark brown hair. Also, this means Sean Connery could have some beneficial influences over Monroe, but it depends on how their relationship works out off screen. The same would also go for the 007 cast and crew. Eon Productions, United Artists, and Frank Sinatra would not allow 20th Century Fox and Zanuck to even touch her or even typecast her into another musical and comedy. From there on, she would have the freedom to play films that are of a variety of genres. A big lawsuit would have to ensue though, not affecting the direction of the later Bond films as after the one she stars in, other actresses would play more Bond girls. The studios would have to make sure that Monroe got a bigger paycheck than 20th Century Fox gave her. Just as all of the other scenarios so far, I am only doing this based on research and for fun. Production It could of taken place in 1961-1964 in order to produce a large enough gap between the production and release dates. Cast & characters Bond - Sean Connery - Profile.png|James Bond (Sean Connery)|link=James Bond (Sean Connery) Marylng2.jpg|Rhoda Llewellyn (Marilyn Monroe)|link=Wikipedia:Marilyn Monroe Leiter (Jack Lord) Profile.png|Felix Leiter (Jack Lord)|link=Felix Leiter (Jack Lord) M (Bernard Lee) - Profile.jpg|M (Bernard Lee)|link=M (Bernard Lee) Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell - Profile.png|Miss Moneypenny (Lois Maxwell)|link=Miss Moneypenny (Lois Maxwell) Q (Desmond Llewelyn) - Profile.png|Q (Desmond Llewelyn)|link=Q (Desmond Llewelyn) Villans Serrafimo Spang.jpg|Seraffimo Spang|link=Jack & Seraffimo Spang General Grubozaboyschikov by George Almond - Profile.png|General Grubozaboyschikov|link=General Grubozaboyschikov (Literary) Krebs.jpg|Krebs|link=Krebs Motors 1462805172-3797-BXY80(2).JPG|1935 Bentley 3½ Litre |link=Wikipedia:Bentley 3.5 Litre Rollsroyce-silver-cloud-ii-1960-3.jpg|1960 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud II|link=Wikipedia:Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs about alternative 007 scenarios